ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Teleportation
Teleportation, also referred to as "Poofing", is the magical ability to transport someone to another area or location, featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Description Teleportation is usually accompanied by a cloud of magical smoke, snow, water or fire. However, some people are able to teleport without it. When magical transportation is used to summon objects, it sometimes produces smoke, such as the Book of Spells, the Magic Globe or the Apprentice's wand. However, in most cases, the object simply appears out of nowhere, like Ruth's ring, the Enchanted Compass and the Black Fairy's wand. In addition, the enchanted compass glows brighter when Cora poofs it out of Emma's hand into her own, and the cocoa cup that Emma teleports disappears in a flash of light. ("A Land Without Magic", "We Are Both", "Queen of Hearts", "And Straight On 'Til Morning", "Going Home", "Bleeding Through", "The Dark Swan") Cloud of smokes when someone teleports can sometimes appear different. Most times we can see the smoke come from the ground, going up, and transporting the person. But sometimes the particles of smoke slowly appear in the air, then they pile up, and when the person appears, the smoke bursts in the air. We can see this appearance when the Evil Queen transports to the Dark Dungeon to see Rumplestiltskin. ("Save Henry") It is only possible to materialize somewhere else if the exact location is known. Also, in order to teleport yourself, you have to picture the desired location clearly in your mind. ("Quite a Common Fairy", "The Dark Swan") When someone teleports, it is possible that nearby objects are transported away as well, as was the case with Prince Charming's sword being brought with the Evil Queen to her palace. ("The Thing You Love Most") In order to teleport someone who is in the immediate vicinity of you, you have to see the person, or you might end up teleporting pieces of their body, or things around them. It is possible to teleport someone to your side when they are not in the immediate vicinity of you; however, this requires knowing where the person is. In addition, a cloud of smoke can be sent through a mirror to magically transport away the person who is being spied on. ("A Land Without Magic", "The Heart of the Truest Believer", "Shattered Sight") Magic can be used to stop someone from teleporting, and one type of protection spell can prevent anyone from poofing into a place. Hook suspects Peter Pan cast one of those over his campsite. According to Hades, everything is "shut down" in the area around the Ambrosia Temple, so teleporting in and out of there is impossible. ("Quite a Common Fairy", "Broken Heart", "Firebird") Known Users 'Alternative Methods' Silver Slippers Whomever wears the Silver Slippers on their feet can be transported from any realm (even Land Without Magic) to another any selected simply by clicking their heels three times. Portal Jumping Creating a portal, whether by using a magic bean, Jefferson's hat, the Apprentice's wand or through other means, can allow people to travel from one realm to another. The Author Whoever Merlin has chosen to be The Author can teleport themselves and other people or objects simply by writing the action down on a piece of paper with the enchanted pen. 'Gallery' OUAT 1x01 - Evil Queen Teleportation.gif OUAT 1x09 - Evil Queen Teleport.gif OUAT 3x20 - Glinda's Teleportation.gif OUAT 4x05 - Snow Queen Teleportation.gif OUAT 4x05 - Ingrid's Teleportation.gif OUAT 4x07 - Ingrid's Teleportation.gif OUAT 4x06 - Rumple's Teleportation.gif OUAT 4x14 - Maleficent's Teleportation.gif OUAT 4x16 - Zelena Teleportation.gif OUAT 5x08 - Zelena Teleportation.gif OUAT 6x03 - Evil Queen's Teleportation.gif OUAT 6x07 - Evil Queen's Teleportation.gif OUAT 6x07 - Evil Queen's Teleportation 2.gif Category:Magic Category:Powers